1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus and, more particularly, to a portable ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasonic systems are one of the most widely applied and important diagnostic apparatus. In particular, since the ultrasonic system has characteristics of being non-invasive and non-destructive with respect to a target body, it has been widely used in the medical field. In recent years, a high performance ultrasonic system has been developed to generate two dimensional or three-dimensional interior images of the target body.
Since such an ultrasonic system has a very large size and a heavy weight, it must be secured to a particular location. Further, even in the case of a small size ultrasonic system, it generally has a weight of 10 kg or more, which makes it difficult to move or carry such a small size ultrasonic system. In order to overcome such disadvantages of the ultrasonic system, portable ultrasonic systems have been developed in the related art.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus 10 includes a body 11, a control panel 12, a display unit 13, and a probe 14.
The body 11 constitutes an outer appearance of the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus 10 and is driven by power supplied from a battery received therein or from an external power supply. The body 11 is connected to the probe 14 that scans ultrasonic waves and converts the reflected ultrasonic waves into electrical signals, and is provided therein with an electronic circuit that can process analog or digital signals used for ultrasonic diagnosis.
The control panel 12 is disposed on the body 11 and includes a plurality of input units for performing an ultrasonic image pick-up function, a control function, a menu selection function, a measurement and annotation function, and the like.
The display unit 13 receives and displays data and images processed by and sent from the body 11.
The probe 14 includes at least one transducer (not shown). The transducer sends an ultrasonic signal to a target body and receives the ultrasonic signal reflected therefrom.
Such a conventional portable ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus 10 can be reduced in size and weight to be carried easily.
However, since it is inconvenient for an operator to carry such a conventional portable ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, it is necessary for the operator to have a bag for receiving and carrying the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus.
Further, since the display unit is secured to the rear side of the body of the conventional portable ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, it is necessary for an operator to incline his or her body or head to accurately observe an image displayed on a front side of the display unit, thereby causing user inconvenience. Therefore, there is a need for an improved portable ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus.